


The First Movie - ONE SHOT ANGEL DUST x VALENTINO - NSFW

by hotelthing_hazbin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust First Film, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Contracts, Dom/sub Undertones, First Movie, First Time, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Porn Studio, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelthing_hazbin/pseuds/hotelthing_hazbin
Summary: Anthony is starting a new job in hell, a new area of the hellish sex entertainment, he's going to be a movie star. He only didn't know it could be so dificult to "open up" in front of so many cameras and lights. Until an Overlord show up and things change...
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valangel - Relationship, anthony/valentino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	The First Movie - ONE SHOT ANGEL DUST x VALENTINO - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> There's no violence but contain traces of abuse. Can be triggering for some people!!!   
> Hope you guys like, this is my first one! Don't forget to share with your friends!!!  
> Things are going to get spicy here...
> 
> Please don't forget to let your impressions in the end, and if you would like more one shots let me know!

"Silence in the studio. Lights. Action”  
The enormous red bull came close to him in the bed, holding his hands above his head.  
“Are you ready for this?” the red actor said getting closer  
“Yeas, I’m ready...” and closer “I’m super ready, baby...” Anthony felt something hard, and big on his legs “like, uh, ready for real… Are you fucking ready?” The other actor looked at him loosing his concentration “ready for fucking fuck me right now, because I’m soaking wet and… hard and...”  
“No you’re not. Is this even possible, what are you saying?”   
“Yes, I’am” They stared at each other “CUT!” The lights returned, the crew all complained at the same time “What the actual fuck?” The director was pissed off “Boy I need something to work here, you have a nice body, six arms and stuff, but WHAT WAS THAT?”  
“I call it… acting” Anthony never shut up  
“Acting? Is the third time we try this shit, this is hell! I’m being nice to you, but we need you to get fucked by this bull, by the way you’re great Todd, until 4p.m.!”  
Anthony was getting nervous, he never did something in that level before, until now only streets and club, the lights and cameras was something new for him.  
“Okay, fuck me them! Let’s go red bull. You do your camera lights sex now, go go!”   
The director and the whole crew from the studios was getting tired of that behaveour, Anthony was getting unconfortable, He took a deep breath and laid down again. The lights where down, the director gave the orders, Anthony saw a door opening in the back of the studio, but couldn’t see who was it “Action!”   
The bull came closer. “are you ready for this, doll?”  
“Yeas sugar I’m ready...” He closes his eyes.  
The other actor moved, he was almost laying down on Anthony, fake whispering in his era “are you SURE you are ready for this?” The emphazis was só big that Anthony looked him in the eyes, feral  
“Yes. I. Am. Sure.”  
“CUT!”   
“What the heck why? What did I did wrong?” He even looked to his scene partner who looked like his brother when bored “Uhn?” Todd the demon bull opened his mouth to be extremely rude but the director screamed first  
“You didn’t even opened your legs this time!” The director got up from his chair and head to the scenario “Fuck sake, people pay for see things, your things!” He was pointing his finger to Anthony’s face, who didn’t even known how to react, he was used to people screaming with him “How is he going to do his work with you looking like a fucking moth on a cacun?” Anthony heard some people gasp at the backstage, the air was colder suddenly “I was told to be working with professional actors, not a fucking pink whore who can’t even open his legs in front of the light! You’re over, you are...”   
“He’s what?” The voice came from the shadows, a deep voice, Anthony only heard it through telephone but it couldn’t be…   
The director freezed upon the spider. Anthony knew that face, he saw it a lot through his mortal life, it was fear, fear of death, if it was even possible. It was all quiet, dead quiet, and he heard the sound of someone breathing out smoke from a cigarette, and then in the lights of the scene he saw a thin but read smoke.   
“Mr. Val...” The director tried to talk  
“Shut up, everybody out of the studio, now.” In seconds the studio was empty, except for Anthony, the fucking director and the shadow of Valentino. “You to flea, get out.” Anthony got up to go “Not you babe” Anthony freezed, if he didn’t learned from living with his father how to hide the fear, he would be shaking. The director looked him, deadly an whispered “you’re dead brat” And left.

The door closed, Anthony tried to look through the lights but couldn’t see. Valentino was quiet, Anthony only could hear his breath and see the smoke in the light.  
He couldn’t hold it, and started to speak   
“Look Mr.Val, I’m sorry, but...”   
“Shhhhh.” He shuted. “Anthony, right?” He nodded “dosen’t fit you.” He heard Valentino aproching, the heels on the cold floor. He seated at the directors chair, a giganthic purple moth, full of furr and shining chains. “Sit down” he pointed to the bed “and don’t be a brat to me ok? At least not for now.” Anthony sated on the border of the bed “We’ve met before?”  
“No, Sir, I just saw you around.” Anthony always looked the others in the eye, always. He wasn’t weak.  
“I’ve heard about you. A lot. You already have such a reputation through hell” Anthony was quiet “And not only because of your family, no, no. My… friends, said to me that you are really… talented Anthony.” Valentino talked slowly, with smoke coming out of his mouth  
“Yeah I’m great in kitchen and play the accordion really well if that’s what you’ve heard” Anthony heart stoped when he finished the sentence, but he saw for the first time Valentino smile. It was a terryfing smile, full of sharp golden teeth “Sorry?” Valentino kept smiling and looking at the spider “but yeah I have a few talents...”  
“You have everything I need, kid. Your demon form was somehow built for sex, and that’s what I need.” Anthony looked at him surprised, Valentino didn’t looked like the overlord he heard about, he was kind of… nice. “Now tell me, I already know that you have a loose tongue” Anthony nodded “what happend today? I know it’s your first filming, but not...”  
“Not the first time fucking in front of people, dealing with shit man and opening my insides, not my first time fucking in hell or whit a dick bigger then my head, not the first time that I…”  
“Quiet.” Anthony stoped “Tell me the thruth, and just that, what happend?”  
Anthony steped back, he felt insecure for the first time, he always lied his way out, but somehow he didn’t have the courage to lie now.  
“I… I was nervous. And a bit scared” He looked down. Valentino smile was bigger and brighter, the boy finally opened himself. “just that, I think”  
“I see” there was some sutil irony on valentinos tone, but he hided it well “Tell me baby, do you trust me?” Anthony nodded with his head, looking down yet “no, no, no, look at me, in my eyes” Anthony did, besides the shame he felt, he couldn’t be weak near that overlord “Do you trust me?”   
Anthony looked up, to Valentino’s red eyes, they where alone “Yes, sir.” It was true. Valentino breathed out the red smoke, this time the smell hited Anthony. A sweet smell, he felt deazzy, almost high. Valentino moved himself on the chair, least laydown and now more serious.   
“Just do what I say.” Anthony agreed “Lay down on the pillows” he did “great, now I want you to close your eyes, and just relax baby, Know that I’m always here with you” The voice was closer than Anthony though, as if Valentino was whispering on his ears. Valentino made more smoke “just breath” Anthony inhaled that smoke, he was getting actualy high, relaxed, horny for real and not for his acting “You’re doing great sugar, now let your hands do the job for us, I want you to touch yourself” Anthony almost stoped but the sensation was great, he couldn’t avoid. He started touching his furry chest and moaning “No, baby, I don’t want you to act” Anthony understood, no acting for Mr. Valentino, only the thruth.   
He felt his body then, like never before, always for the others “this time for yourself Anthony”, it was like Valentino was in his head. Angel felt his dick getting harder, he felt his ass getting oppened, and he felt himself.   
“Mr.Valentino” he let out a moan, a real one “what should I do now?” His breath was havy and slow   
“Just keep going child” Valentino stood up from the chair, he grabed a hand camera, and started to aproach Anthony in the bed. He hold his chin, Anthony eyes opened, he could felt his eyes glowing, Valentino’s claws in his face, looking Anthony in the eyes, holding the camera with his lower right hand. Valentino smoked the end of his cigarrete and let all the smoke on Anthony’s face. Anthony looked throught the pink fog, the overlord eyes burning. Valentino hold Anthony’s chin even harder and oppened that smile “Now, my Angel, do it for me.” Angel saw the camera on his face. Valentino started recording, while let the spider go from his claws.   
Anthony didn’t think, he laid down on his chest, his ass for Valentino’s camera, “Angel, I wanna see all that you’v got” Angel’s eyes where completly pink and bright, he started fingering himself, moaning and biting his lips while Valentino recorded. He holded the sheets so hard with his other hands that he could felt his nails into his palms. “Just that my Angel?” Angel understoof the challenge, with three fingers alredy inside of him, he started to rub his own dick, felling every moviment like a dose of pcp. Valentino was now filming his face, when he stood up to go to the other side, one of the six Angel’s hand hold overlord. Valentino looked something close to surprised, “What is that, my Angel?”   
Angel stopped, stayed on he’s knees getting closer to Val’s face, holding the pimp by the colar “I need you” Angel slided one of his hands inside Valentino’s red robe, to find out the obvious, the boss was wearing any more clothes.  
“You need me, my baby Angel?” Valentino didn’t stoped recording  
“Yes. Yes please”   
“Yes please…?!  
“Yes please daddy.”   
Valentino closed one hand on Angel’s neck, who answered with a moaning gasp, they where face to face, Angel felt Valentinos breath “You’re my now Angel Cakes.” The world seemed to stop. Valentino threw Angel on the studio bed, one hand on his neck, other holding two of Angel’s hands above his head, one in his waist and the other one with the camera “Only mine” Angel felt Valentino’s cock inside of him, the pain spreaded but all he could do was enjoy the sensation, that drug in his veins, he was build for that. Valentino fucked him roughly, in an almost violent way, Angel couldn’t felt his body anymore, he knew that place, like an overdosed but with a good ending, his body was numb and trembling at the same time, he couldn’t hear his moans, probably screams of pleasure anymore. Valentino was all above him, helding him down to the sheets, smiling like a psycopath. The glances Angel could get was like heaven in hell for him, he couldn’t hold anymore “Val… please”  
Valentino held him really close now, camera aside for a second, really whispering in Angel’s eaar this time “So cum to me, Angel Cakes, and you’ll be mine forever” Angel felt like a real contract being sealled, but he couldn’t hold it anymore, his backs arched, he grabbed Valentino’s back Valentino held him closer,”Now” Angel heard on his head, somehow, Valentino allouded Angel to cum in the same moment as him.   
Angel’s breath was heavy, while Valentino looked like always. Angel hugged him for a moment, until he could look up, from Valentinos chest, and try one last risky move. Angel held Val’s face, Looking him in the eyes, “I’m yours forever” and then he kissed Valentino. For Angel’s surprise, Valentino allowded and correspondent, until the door of the studio went open. A smile demon lady was at the door.  
“Mr.Valentino?”   
Valentino stoped the kiss, looked at Angel “What?”  
“We need to follow the cronogram and finish the filming of today”   
Valentino left Angel on the bed and stood up “I already have the film I needed”  
She was going out when they heard Angel’s voice  
“No wait, I wanna do it.” Valentino looked at him “Call the crew, let’s finish it”  
“Make up on my star now, I want him beautifull in the movie” the lady was imediatly back with the whole crew who aparently were listen to everything. Valentino was going out of the studio, while Angel was gettin a makeup adjustment from someone he didn’t knew that was at the filming team. Valentino stoped at the door one last time “Angel Cakes, after this, come to my office, I’ve got a gift for your neck”   
Angel put the hand around his neck, feeling it painfull around the bruised area. Barely he did know that, that filming, by Mr.Valentino was going to be he’s first success.


End file.
